


An Unexpected Friendship

by celestear11



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mythical Creature AU, Three Houses, from tumblr, hubernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestear11/pseuds/celestear11
Summary: Sometimes, a little fairy needs a big scary naga friend to protect her from all harm. (Naga!Hubert x Fairy!Bernadetta)
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	An Unexpected Friendship

It was a quiet morning. A few birds flying here and there, bugs making their presence known. Bernadetta hums to herself, dragging a leaf behind her as she flies around the forest. The small fairy had been traveling for most of the day, Making a promise of helping a rabbit collect food, so she was searching for berries or any edible plants. "Cranberries . . . Wild berries . . ." Bernadetta said to no one, resting herself on the forest floor, looking around. For someone her size, it was difficult to flutter around so much, her wings beginning to ache. 

Not far away from where the small creature was, a naga was having a peaceful rest. Hubert lay curled up in the bushes. His tail bobbed up and down from time to time as he dreamed. He soon started snoring, flicking his tongue in his sleep. Hubert was completely unbothered, a normal day for him. Little did he know it had only begun, and there was much more in store. 

"Oh! Berries!" Bernadetta dropped her little leaf basket, flying over to the bush. Beginning to fill her small hands with the fruits, finding what seemed to be a rock to rest on, as she plucked off more. Only, this wasn’t a rock at all. ‘Something is here...’ The naga thought, eyes still shut tight. Hubert can feel something touching his scaly form. He starts to stir from his slumber, slowly adjusting to the morning sun's beams.

"AHHHHH." Bernadetta screamed, feeling the ‘rock’ underneath her moving. Dropping the berries from her grip. Trying to keep her balance avoiding any further damage. Hubert heard the tiny yelp as he woke up, and his senses amplified. His eye slits shot open as he rose from the bushes, taking an obscene amount of leaves up with him. Panicked filled the fairy, realizing just what she was on. 

"AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE!!!" Bernadetta screamed as loud as she could, rushing towards the leaf, hiding under it while shaking immensely. She had never encountered such a large, terrifying monster. Hubert scanned the forest floor. The corner of his lips curled into a smile. ‘There is something under that leaf. Perhaps a mouse? Hmmm.’ Hubert pondered. He leaned his upper body towards the ground and moved to pluck the leaf off the ground. At the last minute, he motioned against that. And instead opened his gangly hand all the way, scooping up both the leaf, and anything else that was hiding underneath it. 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT PLEASE STOP!!!!" Bernadetta was not prepared for this, kicking around her legs and waving around her arms, trying to escape. ‘This is how I die. Goodbye world! Goodbye little bunnies!!’ She thought to herself, preparing for her final moments. "Well now, what do we have here?" Hubert hissed, his grip on the leaf and the creature not budging from the struggling. "Hmmmm..."

Bernadetta let out a whine, deeming her efforts of freedom useless. "I-If you're gonna kill me, just get it over with! I don't want to suffer!!!!" she said, with one final attempt to get out. Hubert flicked his tongue, taking in the air. "You must be a fairy... ah..." he mused, curiosity painted on his face. Bernadetta shakes, nodding her head while her eyes were shut tightly. “Y-Yeah . .” ‘Scary!!!!’ She thought. ‘This is a nightmare! Stupid Bernie! This is why we don’t go out into the forest!!!’

Hubert relaxed his grip, simply letting the small creature rest on his palm. "Well, if it eases your heart, I have no intent on killing you. That would be too easy, you see, heheh..." He said, taking in every detail about Bernadetta. ‘Hmm... but this creature is a little cute…’ Hubert thought. "I'm left to wonder what you were doing out here, all by yourself?" he asked. "You could very well find yourself in the jaws of some ravenous beast" he teased, baring his fangs a little.

Although technically being held under no restraint, Bernadetta stayed in place. Too afraid to move. She flinched, holding back another scream at the look of his fangs. ‘Too easy?! AHH’ Her mind was full of screams. “Uh . . . I was looking for berries. . .” Bernadetta says, hoping he couldn’t pick up on the shakiness in her voice. She wouldn’t want him knowing she’s in a vulnerable state, even if it is obvious. 

He should’ve guessed that much, Hubert thinks for a moment. ‘’I suspected as much...” He began again, plucking a berry from the bush. He let his hand get closer to the other, and gently placed the berry beside the fairy. “It is quite rude to intrude on another’s resting spot, wouldn’t you say?” Bernadetta pouts, crossing her arms over her body, lifting her head and looking away angrily. “It’s not like I knew you were there! I thought it was rock!”

“Well, it seems you were wrong. How very unlucky that you chose to gather berries from this bush.” He gestures towards the ground, “and those must be your berries? The ones dropped there?” Her mouth drops. Pushing herself onto her knees, looking down towards the ground at the berries. “Boo . . . They’re all mushy now.” She frowns, feeling sad, lying down on her stomach still staring at the ground. Completely forgetting the fact she rested on Hubert’s palm. 

Hubert takes a deep sigh. "Ah well, it's a slow morning for me anyway." he starts as he sets her down on one of the bush leaves. Making sure she was secure and wouldn’t fall. Bernadetta yelps at the sudden movement. Her body was slightly sore considering the fact she’s so small. Hubert’s grip from before was far too strong. Bernadetta lifts her arms, stretching, hoping that will loosen the tension in her muscles. “Slow morning? What could someone like you possibly do all day?”

"Usually... I am waiting." He started, "Waiting for a visitor. A nice, tasty looking visitor. Perhaps just a small morsel, even..." he says as his tongue flicks again, his head approaching the fairy. “AHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!” She screams. Trying to run out of fear, only to let out a whine, flinching from the pain coming from her back. Bernadetta looks behind her and notices a small tear in her wing. “Oh no oh no no you’ve done it now Bernie. Stupid stupid!”

He allowed the fairy back onto his hands. Hubert, for the first time since this whole fiasco started, feels something strange flowing in his heart. Perhaps it was his instincts acting up, but either way, it was an icky throbbing in himself. "It is torn alright..." he gently traces a finger by the wing, careful not to touch it any further. Bernadetta winced at the feeling of something against her wings. She had never gotten used to it. They were relatively sensitive after all. “Now what am I going to do. . .”

"Perhaps I treated you too harshly. I am truly sorry for what has happened to your wing." Hubert's eyes seemed softer than ever before. ‘What is this, painful feeling in my heart?’ It was something the naga had never experienced before. “I don’t think it’s your fault. . . I have a tendency of not looking where I’m going. Maybe it got caught on something earlier.” She says, trying to comfort him. Bernadetta didn’t want him to feel responsible.

But alas, Hubert did not buy it, but he won't humor that much longer. "I see... will it grow back? It surely must not be permanent, I hope?"

“Yeah. It will heal. I’ll have to stay on the ground for a bit though. Maybe wrap it up from any further damage.” In all honesty, she has never tore her wing before. She doesn’t leave the village let alone her little house. A small crease showed its way onto Hubert's expression "How far away is your home, exactly?"

Bernadetta thought for a moment, proceeding to sit criss cross. “It’s like, half a day's travel maybe? I got distracted while on my trip.” She lets out a small giggle. Amused at the fact. "No, I don't want you to travel right now..." Hubert replied. "You need time to heal it up. The journey on foot is long, arduous and dangerous."

“True. . . But still the vil-“ Bernadetta stopped. The village doesn’t even know she existed. They wouldn’t mind her not being there for a bit, right? “But uh . . . Where would I go?” 

"Well, with all the things out there that would stop at nothing to have a taste of a creature like you..." Hubert paused to take a heavy breath, "Who knows what would happen out there all by yourself. Please, allow me to watch over you for the next few days. I cannot stand the idea of you all on your own, not with how... vulnerable you are at the moment."

Bernadetta felt funny. She nods softly, unable to make eye contact. Feeling too shy. And ironically, small. “Yeah you have a point . . . I guess staying with you can’t be so bad!” As long as he doesn’t try to kill me. She thought.

He spoke softly, hoping to ease her anxiety. "I hope you feel safe in the coming days. I won't let anything hurt you." Bernadetta laughed awkwardly. “T-Thanks. . . Uh, wait. What is your name? My name is Bernadetta!” She says, giving him a small wave. Hubert froze.

‘Fuck. She's so cute.’ He was a little overwhelmed by such a cheerful spirit, but did well to hide it. "I am Hubert. And as you can see, I am... quite the vicious predator." he stared blankly, away from her gaze.

Bernie shakes her head. “You are a little scary. But after talking to you, you’re not that bad! Maybe a flower would help you look less spooky!” Hubert is very glad she seems less afraid of him now. "Perhaps. I am glad things have settled down for now. Just get some rest now. Your wings will thank you." He reaches with a single digit and softly pats her head.

Bernie giggles softly as her head gets patted. Fixing her hair in the process. “Where do snakes live though? I don’t think you have a small enough bed for little Bernie here.”

"You're right. I have to accommodate somehow. Hmmm" Hubert pondered his choices carefully. "Usually I just rest wherever I tire.”

“That seems kinda lonely. . . No real place to call home. . .” Bernadetta said, her voice full of concern and sadness. She didn’t exactly like the idea of a lonely Hubert. "It does sound lonely, but it is not so bad." He half-heartedly searches for a place they can both rest. "I'm used to it by now."

She pouts, patting her small hands on the spot she rested on, trying to be comforting. “No one should have to get used to that . . . It makes me sad.” Hubert proceeded to chuckle a little, "Well, when you're as intimidating me, and you've killed plenty of living things, it was an inevitable lifestyle..."

Bernadetta smiles at the sound of Huberts chuckle. It made her feel happy. “Well, maybe I can be your friend!” ‘Hmmm... tiny friend . . .’ He thinks about it. "I suppose you could be a ‘friend’ to me. Well, more of a friend than anyone I've run into in the past few weeks."

“Uh. . . Yeah. . . Just, please don’t eat me. I can’t explain it, but I trust you Hubert.” Bernie says shyly. Playing with the hem of her skirt. "Yes, of course. Thank you for putting your trust into me." He says. "Perhaps, maybe... we could hide out in a tree somewhere?"

"Trees huh . . . Sure! I've never flown that high before, but it can't be that scary! It's a big mushroom!" She giggles, covering her smile. "I suppose you're right...." Hubert muses. "I haven't really slept in one before, but. I hear it can be quite comfortable.."

"W-Wait! Why can't we just rest in a usual spot of yours, l-like the ground!" In all honesty, she didn't like the fact she was the cause of something new for him. Bernie wants her new friend to be comfy. Hubert's stare is intense, yet caring. "It is much safer in the trees at night. I don't want any prying animals to snatch you up. Ever." He starts stroking her head again. "As long as you are safe, then I don't care where we may rest."

Bernie felt the blood rushing towards her face. The odd comfort in Hubert's words put any worries she had at ease. Not to mention the amount of joy she is feeling with the head pats. "I-If it's okay with you. . ." She says softly, resisting every urge to melt into his touch. "Lovely. Hold tight then." Hubert gives Bernie a few seconds to prepare, before he's slithering his body to a nearby tree.

Bernadetta lets out a small yelp, grabbing onto him tightly, eyes shut, afraid to open them. Her small body pressing against him to the best of her ability to avoid any dangerous falls. Hubert made himself comfortable, his whole form resting on the tree's many branches like a scarf tangled about. He rests his head on a branch and lets the fairy sit by the nearby branch. "No creature would bother approaching me, so it would be best for you to stay close. Make yourself comfy, otherwise..." He spoke.

Bernie nods, grabbing a leaf from nearby and begins folding, and folding, and folding. After many folds, she had a small little bed! She pushes it closer to Hubert, and rests on it. "Thank you again Hubert . . . You probably saved me from dying today hehe!" ‘Even though you could have killed me.’

"I would not dare to imagine how it would have gone had you found yourself flightless without anyone to help."Hubert mutters. "You are a very lucky little fairy, aren't you?" He said, sleepy and obviously ready for bed. He shivered a bit, but seemed at ease that Bernie was safe. He let his thumb stroke her hair softly, enjoying the smooth feeling.

Bernadetta hummed, this time allowing herself to melt and get comfortable under his touch. She herself was also getting tired, deciding it was time to rest. After all, there was a new day waiting for her and her new friend. "Good night . . . Hu . . bert." Hubert touched his fingers to his lips, then gently bapped them on her head. "Goodnight to you as well... Bernadetta." He said. It was warm, the softest he's ever been. ‘Cute, cute, cute!!!!!‘

**Author's Note:**

> -Based on an Three Houses Themed RP (https://garregmachschoolforthegifted.tumblr.com/post/619669980013871104/new-fe3h-role-playing-server)


End file.
